Missing
by Yukimarru
Summary: With Hiro only being 11 years old, nothing is more terrifying than being kidnapped. Especially when he has to do everything the two kidnappers say or his brother and Aunt will pay the cost. Will one decide to befriend him or brake him?
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter is alittle boring and im super sorry for this, chapter two and so on will be longer and less boring~

okay so hiro is around the age of 11 in the story, and Tadashi is 18-19

i know i know not right, but thats just how this story will role, but please dont let this change in the story effect your intrest in wanting to read this, please ignore any mistakes and- okay ill stop rambling on and get to the story.

I do not own Big Hero 6, or any of the Characters.

.

.

.

Hiro's big brown eyes lit up at the sight of all the stores lined up in the mall, each one given their own desgin and different sorts of things being sold in the store. The excitment that was bubbled up in him soon popped as Tadashi walked along with him, passing each store not allowing him to walk on his own and mess with everything he liked.

"Tadashi can we please go and look around? i-"

"No Hiro, for the seventh time...we are only here to pick up the things on Aunt Cass's list, and then we will leave."

Even though this was the Seventh time, and with Tadashi counting, in his head it seemed he believed begging will soon enough changed Tadashi's mind and let him at least one store.

So he decided he will beg whenever he saw a store pass that he wanted to stop at, and he will soon enough win in this game of...begging.

soon enough he was looking at the pale tiles on the floor waiting for a time to come so he could ask again, with tadashis hand holding onto his own walking down the halls and searching for a store that looked to sell whatever was on this list.

When all of a sudden a long sigh came from his brother, looking up, he saw Tadashi's eyes locked on a small brown store hidden between the one that seemed to sell flowers, and a funky looking tatoo shop, strange.

"here we go...okay Hiro do u see that bench infront of that flower shop?"

quickly averting his eyes to the store, a small wooden bench came along in his view, and shaking his head allowing his older brother to know he saw that one boring bench, Tadashi started walking him towards it.

"you..are going to sit on this bench, okay?"

"...okay..?"

"im going into the store alone since i dont want you asking for stuff and you sit there just for a bit, and if you are good...i might take you to get some candy"

"Promise?" Hiro looked up to his brother trying to give him the brightest eyes he could, with Tadashi only chuckling and walking towards the store, leaving HIro alone with only a bench.

sighing, he took a deep breath before pushing his body up onto the bench and sitting alone to talk to himself

"well this sucks..."

Hiro wasn't going to think it would be this boring, normally Tadashi would allow him to go to at least one store and pick somthing small out. It made them both happy, For Hiro it was normally the joy in getting gummy bears and Tadashi would enjoy seeing his younger brother beaming with happiness from just a bag of gummies.

He started to feel alittle jealous at the fact that everyone that he saw around him holding a bag with there own desired things, while he was left alone with nothing but a few bucks in his pocket that he couldnt even spend.

_But_ going_ to a store close by wont hurt will it..?_

His eyes darted up to look right across from him, to see a quiet book store

_nah..._

Then again...and again he looked down the long halls, and just as he was about to give up on looking for a store, he could see a small sign infront of a store a long ways down, he had to squint to read it but he knew excactly what it was for,

_A candy shop_

Hiro's head turned just enough to look into the store his brother was in, and just as he thought, he was so far back in the store looking through the shelfs, and there was no chance he would see him walk off.

He will be super quick, just to see if they had gummy bears, and he will come back.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off of the dirt colored bench, and stood long enough to regain his balance from his stiff legs before aprouching the crowd of people with his eyes locked far up on the store that was said to sell candy.

With Hiro being so small, it was easy for such a little boy to become lost in the sea of people, and it was certaintly harder to keep track of where the store was, he might be a genius but he did not have much information on knowing how to get around in such a large place, ecspecially alone.

halfway into his travels he noticed more people coming into the mall. With it being later around 5 kids from school and teenagers were bound to come and fill the stores even more...

he finally understood what he was getting into,

he was alone and had no knowedge of getting back.

quickly turning around to walk back to the store his brother was located, somthing smashed into his body, strong enough to knock him over on his back and look straight up into dark green eyes of a man who towarded over him.

_Oh no..._

**read below please**

okay i know, a boring chapter but please _bear_ with me...heh heh...get it?

...

okay.

i will make the next chapter more suspence and angst..? yes yes.

okay if u are so kind enough to bear with me and this story, tell me so i know i have at leat one person willing to give my story a shot!

thank you so much!

hey i kinda rushed it didnt i? im so sorry i might have school work and i might have decided to do this first at 9 at night, and it might be the end of the semester so i have to turn stuff in by midnight...oh well this is more important.

let us see how much i can crush the two brothers in the next chapters..heh heh...

i will put up a new chappet when i see people be wantin to give it a shot and like it...maybe alittle...? no? okay im just so nervous about this, my first fanfic yay...

somebody please help me i have no idea what im doing on this site xD like how do i work on storys omg why


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings for this chappet- some violence, language, and mention of drinking and smoking..? (.-.)_

.

.

All Hiro could do was stare up in awe at the man with green eyes, taking in his features that hid in the shadow of the dark hoodie he wore. He was a light skinned man, and with what he could see he had dark hair that matched the color of coffee but the bags under his eyes shown he's been awake for more days he could even try.

Relizing he had been lieing on the floor just staring up at the stranger, he propped himself up with his arms and pushed himself back allowing him space to get up.

"i-im sorry i just..." he began trying to find his words but he felt so uneasy around this man he wasnt even sure if he needed to give an excuse, all the man did was look down at him not saying a thing. Until all of a sudden the man with green eyes smiled down at him. No it wasnt a soft, warm smile, it was more crooked and foul with his tinted yellow teeth from most likely drinking and smoking.

He was always told to not judge people by how they look or act, but somthing on this man made a cold shake up his spine, like a signal to follow his gut and walk away to find Tadashi as fast as he could.

"I need to g-go...uh sorry for bumping... into...you"

Before he even finished his own sentence he quickly turned on his heel and walked away from the strange man, trying to get back to were Tadashi told him to stay put.

Just as he felt safe enough to take a deep breath, an arm tighlty grabbed ahold of Hiro's forearm, pulling him back and twisting him to look straight into the green eyes he only saw moments ago.

He was crouched down to Hiro's level. making it easier to get close enough and talk to him without anyone else hearing the rough words he spoke,

"now why dont you come with me, your older brother is outside waiting, he's been looking all over for you"

_No somthing isnt right..._

His heart pounded against his chest, it was so loud he was sure the stranger could hear it, knowing he was in fear, but he tried so hard to keep his spine straight...

"ho-how did you know about my brother..?"

The short chuckle that came from him in responce struck a rock in his stomach, like somthing hard dropped inside his gut making him nauseous at the second.

"Wheres my brother" He demanded, but the mans eyes turned cold when Hiro's voice boomed, making a few eyes glance at the two of them who stood near a covered window of a store.

"Listen here boy, if you raise your dam voice like that again now...ill just have to kill your brother who's oh so desprate to find you"

Hiro's eyes went wide at the thought of his older brother getting hurt, and especially because of him not listening to this man who came out of nowhere with death threats. He quickly shook his head as his body started to shake to the bone with fear written all over his face.

And it pleasured the man to see him to weak and vulnerable. He knew exactly who Hiro was, seeing him in the paper, hearing people talk about how smart a young boy could be, and he was jealous.

He felt weak and powerless knowing a 11 year old boy was smarter then him, he never felt so humiliated in his entire life. This strange man's eyes lit up just for a second knowing he was now able to take this boy and tear him apart bit by bit until he was equal to a broken doll. he wanted to see him _useless _and _hated._

Yes, he was a sick man for wanting revenge on a 11 year old, but age is just a number to him and he knew Hiro was more than this, heck he was smarter than most highschoolers for christs sake!

Raising an arm up to Hiro's shoulder, he sqeezed down hard enough to make the poor boy wince and shrink down just a bit getting his full attention,

"Were going to walk out of this mall, and you are going to come with me. If you even dare try signal for help, i will not hesitate to have my dear old friend kill your brother and anyone who turns there heads, do you understand me boy?"

Hiro's did not even move a muscle, not even his eyes that were locked on the floor move up to look at him, he already knew the man's eyes were burning into him and did not need to check and see. He was hoping the silence he gave the man would let him know he understood, but it wasnt the answer he was looking for, he needed a definent yes, or no.

He grabbed ahold of Hiro's chin, jercking his head up to forcfully look him into the eyes, and he could see a glossy coat go across his eyes as tears began to build up, but he tried so hard not to let one cascade down his cheek. He couldn't because it would show weakness, and he needed to be strong for Tadashi.

"I said, do..you...understand?"

"Y-yes" He choked out, and just as he awnsered his left arm dropped from his shoulder, while his right let go of his chin, and slowly rose to his feet from his previous crouched position.

After the man rose to his feet he grabbed ahold of Hiro's wrist with a tight tug, while his other hand quickly pressed the keys on his phone, most likely talking to the 'friend' he spoke about. While he waited, Hiro's head turned just a bit, to see people walking by with some who just glanced and some who payed no attention, but none of them knew they were witnessing a cruel man threatning a child. They all thought it was the boys dad who was scolding his own son from doing somthing. He wanted to scream for help, we wanted to tell them it wasnt his dad, he wanted Tadashi.

Just as the man put his phone back in the pocket of his hoodie, Hiro was tugged on hard and forced to be almost dragged behind the man as he lead the way to the back doors.

"W-wait where's Tadashi" He pleaded, he only wanted to know if he was okay and but was so scared to even as that question, let alone the name of this man.

And no answer, not even a sign that he was thinking about awnsering his question.

_Tadashi...!_

_._

_._

_._

*Tadashi-

"Where's my Brother"

...

The man that stood across Tadashi with a cigarette lifted his eyes from the flame, and only blew bits of smoke into his face before talking back,

"Listen kid...im just here to watch you, and if i have to, shoot you down. My good ol' pal Darin will be out here with your precious brother once he can lead him out, and you are bait!" Chuckling from his own words before blowing out another puff of smoke, he leaning his back against the building.

Just minutes ago he was walking out of the store, and after seeing his brother suprisingly vanish, he started to look around before being dragged out and told by this man his friend was getting his brother, and he was bait?! There were times he would get angry at people for harrassing his brother at school, or if Hiro got into things he put up he would have to tell him more then once to stop messing with his tools before he got hurt.

But now it was clear as day that he was about to break this man's face in, he had to be carful though. There were two men by what he knew so far, one with Hiro, one with him both having weapons...

He was pulled out of his thoughts and the silence when a ring broke into the air, Tadashi quickly looked down to the man pulling his phone out, and reading somthing that displayed on his screen before typing a responce,shutting his phone off he quickly slid it back into his pocket and glancing Tadashi's way.

"Seems There heading our way now...excited?"

Tadashi grimaced at the man while sqeezing his fist's just about to punch him "Your sick"

"No im just unbalanced" Before laughing and turning his head abit to the back doors.

.

-Hiro-

Just as they made it to the back enterence, the man let go of Hiro's arm, making him relax just a bit before without warning, picking him up, and throwing him over his shoulder and pushing the door open as quick as possible,

"wha- hey! l-let me go!" pounding his fists against his back and digging his nails deep into his spine trying everything before tears started trickling down his cheeks onto the mans back. He ignored the tears and the cuts the boy made, but conitued walking outside somewhere,

"Please!"

_this was it, this was the end, he didnt want it to end_

_he wanted Tadashi, he wanted Aunt Cass, he wanted to be home!_

_He was scared-_

"Dam Darin if you dont put him down soon he's gon' rip you up or his brother will"

"Hiro!"

Just as that voice rang in the air, he went limp for just a second taking it in. As soon as he realised it was his brother, while on the man's shoulder he lifted his foot back smashing it hard into his face making him release his grip and slipping off his shoulder,stumbling on the ground and running to the voice of his brother.

Tadashi was more than glad to pull Hiro into his arms, trying hard to shield him from the man who was holding his face in pain, while the other threw his cagaritte on the ground and not long after smashing his boot into it making the flames break down.

"Dashi im so sor-sorry its a-all my fault-"

He was barely able to speak with him choking on his sobs, not even taking in a steady breath before Tadashi could even help calm him, a yell erupted from the man who was just smashed in the face

"you little shit!"

One of the men grabbed ahold of Tadashi from behind him, jerking him away from Hiro and holding him down as the one known as Darin grabbed Hiro by the fabric of his oversized hoodie on his shoulders, dragging the kicking and screaming boy away from his brother towards a black vehicle behind a dumpter.

All Tadashi was able to do was yell and try and fight his way from the man's arms to his brother, but he got nowhere.

"Jack!" Darin yelled to the man who apparently was named Jack, "Knock em' out, and hide em' in the bush's, then ill put little Hiro in the car trunk"

"No! Tadashi! Dont please no!"

All his pleads were like trash to them, paying no attention but tossing a bottle of liquid with cloth tied around it to the one know as Jack, as he quickly shoved it to Tadashi's mouth and nose, forcing him to breath it in.

It was like fire in his throat, he couldnt scream and shout as he choked on his sob's watching the man pull his soon unconcious brother into a bush.

The voices started to become muffled and unlcear as he just stared at the bushes, with the only thing on his mind was his brother. _he hates me-..._ somthing hard whipped across his face, making him gasp and stare back up at the one called Jack. He just slapped him hard enough on the cheek to leave a mark with a stinging sensation across the cheek, and the only thing he said were the words he told his brother;

"Knock em' out"

.

.

.

_Whoops did i rush it? do you think i should slow down or keep going?_

_Lemme tell you now, im a sucky writer but boy do i try to update when i can, cause i dont want to be like those fanfics that havnt been updated for months, and with me having a few days off after the first semester, i have time to write. _

_I know some people have been wantin' the abduction, so i tried to get some of it in this chapter._

_please forgive me if there are any mistakes, or if this fanfic is crap uh yup xD _

_please let me know if you liked it! :) _

_wait why are you still reading this?_

_hopefully see you in the next chappet~_

_ps. thank you so much for the several reviews i have so far, it makes me so happy knowing at least sombody likes it even just alittle :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_previously on Mis- no im just kidding im not doin' that,_

_Anyways, heres another chappet and i will be continuing where i left off, no skippies _

_See you at the end of the chapter_

_._

_._

_._

"Knock 'em out" Darin Ordered,

But Jack did not move nor did he lift a finger, even when Darin ordered him to do somthing, he only stared down at the shaking boy who was tramatized and pale as a ghost from seeing his brother dragged into a bush half awake, and now knowing he was about to be taken with no sense of hope at all.

It was clear as day the boy was already breaking.

_Weak..._

"Well what are you watin' for?! quickly before-"

"Sirens"

Darin quizically stared back at the other man, as his grip on Hiro tightned in fusteration from a non clear answer and inturuption.

"There are police sirens Darin! Just tape him up in the trunk Dammit!" Just as he ran to the drivers side of the vehicle, he quickly started the engine while Darin struggled with Hiro trying to tie him up and to actually stay still.

Pushing and shoving him in the trunk with his elbows while his hands fiddled with the tape, cutting his vocals off and making him immoble with his wrists and ankles smashed together.

Once the messy layers of tape were finished he quickly threw his hands up to the trunks proped up hood, staring down at the boy who fearly stared back, he threw it down, making a loud clack virbate across his hands.

Rushing up to the passenger's side of the black vehicle, he threw himself in and allowed Jack to press on the petal, forcing the car to shoot backwards, and twisting it to race down the back road behind the buidling.

...

With each turn and twist, Hiro had to pay the price and have his head slammed into the sides of the trunk, grunting under the tape that covered his mouth he slowly tried to push himself as far away from the front of the trunk as possible until his back was smashed against the tiny wall covered in a thin layer of fabric, even if it wasnt much he took in the solace that the soft back gave him. With each breath he took, his heartbeat still would pound against his chest, his body still shook from the thought of Tadashi hating him. This just forced his inner voice to betray him by forcing him to listen to the words he feared over and over until he started to whimper and cry,

_You think he will forgive you this time after all you've done? He** Hates **you..._

_They'll forget you in a month_

_This is your new home, dont bother trying to go back_

_He hates you..._

The more he thought about it, the more tears that would run down his red cheeks as his body curled up into a tight ball, but it was impossible to get comftorable and stop the thoughts. The tape was tight enough to cut off the circulation on his rists, and his body ached from him so tenced up and shaking like a leaf in the wind. By how much virbation that rang through the floor, it was easy to tell that the car was on gravel and that was just another reason to tense up. Gavel was normally put on back roads or driveways, which ment they were close to his forced destination.

_no no no..._

He quickly losened his grip on him self, lifting his head as much as he could with lying sideways the shock that moved across his skin created his stomach to turn into ice, as the rest of his body felt on fire. The vibration from the bumpy road and the engine started to slow down, meaning the car was slowing down. The car was going so slow he could hear the crunching of rocks below the tires under him. He needed to create a plan quickly, but with his mouth, wrists and ankles tied up he couldnt get far.

He knew if he was awake when they opened the trunk, theres a larger chance they would be more rough... but if he made them think he was unconcious...

Just as he was able to, he quickly spread his body out, loosening his muscles as much as he could and tried going as limp as possible. This idea seemed impossible especially with him shaking like a guitar string that was just tugged on and let loose but he ignored the nagging feeling of failing and slowly closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose, since he couldnt really inhale or exhale with his mouth at the moment.

After calming himself down just alittle bit, the car sped up to cross a creek with the sound of spashing water rubbing against the tires, as just a few seconds after the car came to a abrupt stop, making his body jerk to the right abit before shuffling was heard and a large click of a car door moved into his ears._ did they really have to do that..?_

The shuffling and muffled voices moved around the front of the vehicle until the sound of boots smashing against the wet gravel. It was like the air thickened each time the two pairs of feet advanced towards the trunk that he was inside of, he desperatly tried to keep his body from shaking as he proceeded to lay limp. But when the fiddling sound of the lock began for a few seconds, it was like a drum, his heart would soon enough break through his chest any second now, he could feel it.

A large gust of air blew against him and up his nose. The sent of mud and cement filled his nose as sunlight absorbed into his skin notifying him the trunk flew open, and not by accident. He could feel the pressure swell in him as even with his own eyes closed, he could feel the two pairs of eyes on him.

_please work please god, please.._

After a few moments of silence, one of the men decided to speak up,

"Did you hit him when you smashed down the trunk hood?"

The man snickered before shuffling around what sounded to be bags,"Just pick 'em up and throw him in the basement for me. Ill get to that brat after i make sure the police arnt trailing and i have at least one beer"

He could immediately tell the mans voice was the one known as Darin, and as soon as he was done talking he turned on his heel and walked away from the vehicle leaving Jack alone with the 'unconscious' boy.

A loud groan snapped the silence as Jack's arms flew up in the air, stretching and speaking seconds after,

"Boy you sure got yourself in more trouble then i did when i was your age"

wait did he know he was awake..?

.

.

Tadashi-_-_-

_._

_Where was he...?_

Somthing hard was picking at his arms and back and it hurt like hell. There were voices, too many of them. He couldnt make out any of them, until a voice raised to the point his ears popped.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him and tugging him away from the objects that pinched and bothered him.

_Whats happening...?_

Somthing cupped around his face, people were touching and saying things to him.

_Who are these voices..?_

He was able to squint his eyes open just a bit, before white bright lights blocked his view of the shaded figures moving from left to right.

_Tadashi..._

He groaned in repsonse from hearing his voice, many times infact, but he was too tired to anwser.

His eyelids felt heavier than his own body, and as soon as he closed them the voices stopped, the lights dimmed and he fell into a deep abyss of sleep.

_It was dark, nomatter where he turned it was a road that lead to the same place. _

_The muffled sounds wouldnt calm_

_The sound of objects beeping and sirens everywhere _

_'Tadashi...'_

_Who was that?_

_'-...dashi ca-..you he-.. me'_

_Whos there?_

_'Tad-..shi..wake-...up'_

_Wake up? i thought i was awake? _

_'it be-...years'_

_If im not awake where am i?!_

_'o-...dosage fro-..th- dr-...'_

_sombody please help me wake up_

_._

_._

_._

_**Book Update Please Read~**_

_Due to how this story will be going and the plans that i have for it, i will be going back and editing how old Hiro will be in this story. I said at the begining he was 7, i will change everywhere i said he was 7, to 11. It might seem like a small change and thinking there is no reason to this change, but you will see why i did this in later chapters, please understand this and hopefully if wont effect your interest in reading my story! _

_._

_If you like it so far, please follow or favourite meh story, it means so much ^^_

_Is this story going good so far or are there anythings you think i should do in later chapters to make it better? ^^;_

_please forgive me with any mistakes you may see~_

_With school coming soon im not sure how im going to update like i normally do, also since im too shy to let anyone know i write i start on chapters when im alone, which is pretty much all the time, so im warning you if i dont update for awhile but i always update asap._

_Song of this Chappet- Hospital For Souls- Bring Me the Horizon_

_See you later in the world inside our heads~_


	4. Chapter 4

He honestly did not know what to do. His first choice was to still act as if he wasnt awake and could not hear him, but then again if he knew he was tricking him, and stayed in the act, that could lead to more trouble.

A thick sigh blew across the air as the man stopped stretching and pulled the bag tied to his waist, letting it drop to the ground. Hiro's shoulders jerked just a bit when the thud of the bag hit the knew what that small jerk did, worst accident ever.

The man bent down just a bit, leaning foward into the trunk so his head was below the hood; with his right hand placed on the space beside Hiro's body, his left hand reached in just a bit to slowly let his fingers run across the hot skin of the boys cheek. Without warning or hesitation, his thumb and pointers finger gripped on the corner of the tape on his mouth, and tugged on it faster then a blink of an eye.

Hiro's whole body shrinked in as his eyes shot open from the firey pain the tape created across and around his mouth. The feeling of a tinkling burn felt worse then his wrists throbbing from the tight tape, he couldn't help but loose the act, and slowly looked up to meet the dark stare of the man who tore the tape from his mouth.

His eyes were dead and filled with nothing but the color is was put as, a golden brown that gleamed in the light, but did not take in the light, they stayed cold and emotionless. He wore the same dark colored jacket that Darin had, but it was zipped down to show a bit of a brown V neck. The thing that mostly drew in his attention was the color of his hair. It was a dyed red, but it was so dark in his hair it was almost a black.

He was so lost in his thoughts of the features of this man he wasn't aware that Jack took the tape from both his arms and legs was in the process of picking him up; he jumped from his thoughts and back to reality when Jack's hand slid under his thigh, as the other went around his back gripping way too tightly as he jerked him up, carrying him from the trunk.

"Wha-wait hey i can walk myself! g-get your bag instead!" He yelled, kicking and clawing at the man, but only to receive a glance as the man ignored the cuts and kicks and carried him to the small two story house, that looked scarier then ones in the movies. The dark shutters and covered windows as the colour was a dirty grey, weeds surrounding the house as if they were going to claw up the house.

"Kid you should be thanking me, i could have kept you tied up and dragged you to the house, kick me one more time i wont regret throwing you in the basement" Hiro lied still, thinking for a moment. should he feel guilty...and what did he mean by 'i wont regret'. His eyes flickered to the man's face just for a second before looking down at his dirty jacket and played with the hem, trying to put together his words.

His body shifted forward just a bit making him quickly grab a hold of Jacks shoulder, realizing jack had to lift his leg to kick open the door. With one large kick, his leg bent back before sling shoting a bit to smash into the door. With a loud bang, the door flung open with a loud creek, and a woosh of cold air hit into him like jumping into cold water on a hot day.

The cold air was so dry he had to squeeze his eyes shut as water pricked into the corners of his eyes; when he was actually able to open his eyes, the only thing he was presented with was a dark, smoky room, most likely a living room with the only light being several lamps in the corners. It took him a moment to realize he was going to have to go in there, and when he saw the one door in the farthest corner he freaked. His once numb body filled with emotions.

it honestly suprised Jack he was so calm for this long until now, but then again he was threatened several times if he didn't follow and stay good his Aunt and brother would be killed. Just minutes ago the boy was acting like a strong man _that was abducted, _now he's resumed shaking and staring in fear like the kid that he was. Walking into the room he ignored the boys whimpers and the hands that dug into his skin, continuing his instructions given by Darin, and walking towards the basements door.

"No please...d-don't put me d-down there please" His small voice would crack and stutter as he begged him. Jack tried not to look down at the boy that started to have tears spill out of his eyes, he was squirming and shaking in his arms with each step he would whimper more then he did to the point it was a sob.

"please please p-lease please!" He was to the point he was kicking, raising his voice with each beg. Normally people would understand begging wouldn't work by now, he knew if this kid didn't lower his voice soon he would inturupt Darin and hell knows that he wouldn't just tell the kid to be quiet.

Throwing the small boy on the ground, he crouched down on his knee's, squirming to the boy and pushed him against the wall as his other hand covered his mouth, trying to cut off his cry's and groans from the sudden drop on the wood floor.

"_you _are asking for _a lot_ worse with raising your voice like _that" _His hand pressed harder onto the boys mouth as he roughly whispered into his face. With there eyes locked he could see his eyes were blown with fear, he didn't mean to scare him any more than he already was; if he didn't shut off the boys voice he would not only get in trouble for taking off the tape, but Hiro would pay more of the price for screaming like that, so he had to be rough.

"Kid trust me on this, you would rather be down _there_, then up _her-" _

_"_Jack?! Get your ass in here!"

Both there bodies froze at the footsteps that creaked above them, Darin was upstairs in the attic and coming down any second.

"quick quick!" jumping to his feet, he quickly grabbed the boys shoulders, thrusting him up on his feet before running to the basements door. Turning the nob and jerking the door open, he pushed him in just enough to have him stumble onto the 3rd step, then slamming and locking the door infront of his red tear covered face.

Sighing, he locked the door from the outside, and walked away without even a glance.

.

.

.

Tadashi-

_beep.._

_beep.._

_beep.._

His head felt as if it throbbed at each beat of the constant beeping, without a break ever since he could hear the noice; its been maybe 30 minutes, and he was soon able to feel the cold air against his skin, small voices and loud sounds, but he couldnt open either of his eyes, feeling like they were both glued closed. His body felt heavy under the blanket that lie on him, even if it was a light as paper, it felt like it was to add a dozen pounds to his body.

Grunting, he pushed full force trying to move his body, even just alittle bit. It took him awhile but soon enough he was able to move both his shoulders, alowing him to pull his arms from under the blanket, and rubbing his puffy red eyes. Opening them sunlight broke through coming into his blurry vision, before noticing a figure sitting on a object across from where he was some how lying on.

_wait when did i get here...?is...is this a hospital?_

Yawning, he slowly threw his arms into the air stretching before blinking a few times enough to see the figure slowly getting up from the chair "oh my gosh...!"

_"_Tadashi!" A voice cried. He knew excactly who the voice was. When Aunt Cass came running over, almost tackling him into a hug, he only lied there staring into space, knowingly wrapping his arms around her, he waited for her to stop sqeezing the life out of him.

Once she loosened her arms, he let his arms drop to his lap waiting for a few seconds before opening his mouthto speak but only having questions throw at him,

"how do you feel?! Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Aunt Cass..."

"I- let me call in a nurse, Nurse!"

"Aunt Cass."

"Oh my gosh Tadashi i was afraid you would never wake up- they- they said they would pull the plug in a fe-"

"Aunt Cass!"

With her mouth open from stopping mid sentence, her eyes widened just a bit with the tears that were once brimming in the corners of her eyes to fall down her cheeks. She never heard Tadashi with such a stern loud voice, it was obvious he didn't know why he was here; at least not know, he just woke up from being in a coma and he was going to be confused until somebody told him. The memories would flood back into his head in an instant.

"Aunt Cass, why am i in the hospital? and wheres Hiro i-" He stopped short just at the name of little Hiro, his whole skin went even paler than it was, proving somebody could indeed look like a ghost.

"Where Hiro Aunt Cass"

All she could do was try and ignore Tadashi's stare as she sat beside him on the hospital bed, before whipping her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Tadashi...you've been in a coma for two years...two whole years!...apperently the man didn't just use chloroform, but a mixed drug-"

"ive been out for two years...and the police nor the detective's could find a trace of Hiro!"

"Tadashi please let me finish!" She cried out, her cheeks where puffy and red from rubbing her tears away with her sleeve whenever she could get to a tissue, she looked like she hasn't slept in months, maybe even for two years with Tadashi in a coma, but her eyes were filled with more pain them any physical scarring could leave. His body shrunk back into the bed, going silent as he waited for her to start the story back up and finish, and soon enough after a few deep breaths, she spoke.

"They say that the two men that took Hiro are indeed keeping him alive but they move locations, and where ever they go are private properties or places not placed on a updated map...due to the new law's with updating maps every year they're taking awhile to actually _find_ a map with every location took off in the past 10 years...they check security camera's all in every store in the county, but there's a chance they send somebody to get there supplies because there is no sign of them"

After scrambling her explaination out, she had to breath for a few seconds to be able to stop the sob's or her sore throat from cracking her words even more then she already did. Tadashi didn't know what to say to his aunt. She was practically holding her own spine up by now, any moment going to slouch down and sob her eyes out and he was afraid bringing up anything else would break her more than she was now, so he closed his eyes, before taking his aunt into a hug.

"Aunt Cass i'm getting out of this hospital today and ill find him myself if i have to and bring him home"

"Wh-What?! No you are not! you just got up from being in a COMA for TWO years!"

"Yes, im awake from a very long nap and im ready to get out, im going to find him, even if it take two more years"

_Im not giving up on you Hiro, just wait ill find you and bring you home..._

_._

_._

_._

_my life is pretty much 40% stress, 50% school, and 10%free time, and i spend all the time i can get typing, and my free time is at 11 at night, so im super sorry for any mistakes, or if i rushed somthing. _

_the time skip is pretty much why i changes Hiro to 11 awhile ago, so he could be 13 going on 14 in the later chapters, understand more later but ill put up the next chapter in a few days, i have Monday off so then or Sunday._

_please favorite, follow, or review on this story, it really motivates and helps me write the next chapters, so i know people want to read my crap!_

_see you guys later in the world inside our heads_


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't himself anymore...he wasn't Hiro, he didn't have an older brother, or a loving aunt, he lost his own self somewhere in those two years. Each day that passed he lost hope little by little thinking his brother didn't care to save him, or maybe they just claimed he would be dead after these 2 years and gave up, moving on with there life's.

But no, he wasn't physically dead; at least not yet. In those two years he was forced to work until he was covered cuts that touched the bone, till he tripped over the chains on his feet enough to immobilize him with no feeling of his ankles; but that wasn't just what his two abductors made him do, there was plenty more.

If someone was to write down each way he was tortured and worked the reader would either cry, or maybe even vomit; But through each day, he kept a little, tiny piece of hope in the back of his heart that maybe, just maybe, one day out of the blue he would hear other humans, police sirens, or god please his brother...nothing. God was gone...

His cold hard body sprawled on the floor that matched his surroundings;grey and cold. The room he was kept in half the day, when he wasn't working, was the tiny basement that he was thrown in two years ago, and everyday after that. The eyes on the boy stared up to the ceiling, his eyebrows bent together as he focused on the tiny mirror that was locked on the cement above him not too long ago. Jack had figured out Hiro liked to lie in a certain spot on the ground, so he secretly took his mirror from his own room, and attached it to the top just so he could see himself after all the year's.

How did jack know he was curious on his change? It was unknown how but it certainly brought suspicion to the boy if the older man could read his soon to be dead mind.

Ignoring the thoughts and theories he focused his train of thought on the figure that lie above him in the mirror; the figure he has wanted to see through curiosity.

He was hoping he wouldn't look much different, oh but he could barely recognize his own body. The shaggy, raven silk hair he once had was now a dirty knotted mess; it hadn't grown much but to the point he had to put it up with a string away from sweat. Even through the clothing it was visible to any eyes he was skinnier than a branch with his skin was covered in every negative liquid he could think of. Blood mixed with sweat, spit, mud, rain water and dried tears on his cheeks and neck. Bruises and cuts were the next layer on his skin infected and shades of brown and purple made it clear they were painful...but, he payed no mind for he would be punished for what Darin called 'weakness' or 'cant even handle a few scars'.

Two years and a few scars added up to be dozens, then nearing a hundred as it reached September.

He slowly brought his left arm to his right arm's wrist watching his reflection as he went over each scar he himself created for each time he thought of his brother, is he thought of hope. There were 30 small gashed upon his arm. Darin had told him if he thought of his past life he would have to leave a mark on himself telling him this was reality, and he musnt look back or he would drive himself insane, or in trouble.

Forcing himself to stop picking at his scars, he instead slowly rose his back up from the ground to meet the view of the stiff dusty stairs that lead to the locked matching door. Footsteps creaked above his head as a slow steady person moved across the floor over him. Each step from the person was like a deer in a field; examining each flower as it passed. he knew it was Jack from just the steps, he was always slow and quiet when he moved around the house, especially when Darin was coming home or near him.

_Darin!_

"Crap!" He shouted out his words as he scrambled to his feet; the chains on his ankles clanged together as he started to rush towards and up the dozen steps. Standing at the top step he busted through the door as fast as he could with chains on, but to only cause him to trip over his own feet and bust into another body before both colliding into the wood floor. After a year he was trusted enough to walk around the house freely, but with someone watching him, now he was about to be punished from running in the house into either hopefully Jack, or Darin.

Grunting, he slowly rolled on his stomach allowing him to push his body up and sit on his knee's. He turned his head slow enough to give time to allow the other person to rise to his own feet as he sat on his knee's.

"Hiro..." Jack sighed, when he heard his voice he was hoping that it was coming from the man that stood in front of him, but it did not. He shot his head to the right to see Jack now leaning against the wall as he scanned though his what looked to be a smart phone.

_that meant..._

Looking up, he met the cold green eyes of a man he begged not to see, but not only did he get to see him; he felt the cold hard fist meet with his cheek pushing him back to the ground. Before he could even try to take a deep breath Darin gripped a hold of the young boys pony tail snapping his head back while tugging his body from the floor like a rag doll a kid would throw around.

Over again, he repeated the process of pulling the boys head up by his hair, and slamming it back into the ground until he stopped whimpering or yelping in pain. He believed he was only to stop until he could take his punishment and except the pain he deserved, even when you could here the faint sound of Hiro apologizing when he could.

When the younger boy fell completely silent, the green eyed man let go of the boys hair allowing Hiro's body to drop on the floor with a grunt and a thud before grabbing his dropped unopened can of beer, and snapping at the other male as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Jack! get him up and ngh...ready i have stuff i want that shit to do..with...with his smarts" Obviously he already had much to drink before the one he dropped on the floor, but ignoring his bumping into the corner towards the kitchen or the slamming of drawers, Jack put his phone away and now looked down at the small boy trying to moved to his knee's but too dizzy to even try to get to his feet, he failed and had to grab onto the nearest object, which was a side table.

Chuckling he threw the boys arm over his shoulder, holding his body up as he walked towards the small dirty bathroom he was to use to clean the boy up.

.

.

.

_gawhh i wanna write more but its 3am, my laptop is at 20% and i rushed the last part bc i must update today since school is in a little while, so ill just give u this, and write and update more later today_

_please ignore any mistakes im so sorry _

_dont forget to review thank you so much! _

_if you wish to contact me my new tumblr is keditochan :)_

_see u in the next chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

_warnings- language _

_._

He had to set the boy on the floor and lean his body against the cold tub's side to prop him up in a easy position to see his face. His nose was red with the swelling but the most of the color came from the blood that cascaded down his nose and mouth, his eyes were open and clean except the brownish bruise a little below his right eye that would surely become a darker shade later on.

"Boy that man sure can hit you well with a floor, even if he's _drunk_" Chuckling, Jack turned away from the boy to find the simple supplies he would need to clean him up. With them living in a abandoned house and only buying serious things needed like food, weapons and all sorts of little supplies like tape, they didn't have much of a health kit or anything to be specific but an old rag, soap and bandages. Quickly snatching up the only things he had, he turned back to Hiro to see his head bent down like he was sleeping while sitting up.

"Oh come on Hiro it's just a busted nose and lip, straighten up and get over it"

Seconds after his words filled the air, the boys shoulders stiffened as his fingers twitched at anger prickled into his skin.'_how dare he'_ He thought, '_what does he mean by those words?'_ Pushing his head up, he brought his eyes up to look at Jack, glanced at the his hands holding the supplies, and then back into his eyes as a dumbfounded look spread across his face until anger replaced it.

"You don't think i have had enough? Two...two years of my life smashed and turned into a hell above ground, heck- my brother probably thinks my body is buried in a field somewhere and-" He stopped himself to chuckle in disbelief while rubbing blood away that dripped down his chin before continuing "And you two won't kill me yet, you wont even allow me to kill _myself. _You two only push and torture me enough to get close to death but you keep me alive for some dumb reason to work and abuse me. I'm not even sure why you wont kill me, because i'm ready when you are."

After his huge rant, he had to take in a deep breath to stop his heart from beating against his chest and slowly turning his eyes to see if the man was angry. Jacks eyes were not even on him, he wasn't even paying attention.

"Are-are you even listening to me?"

The man only hummed in response before continuing to dab soap and a clear liquid on the rag he held. He was paying attention, he listened to every word the boy threw at him but he did not look up at him while he was speaking, instead he placed the bottles on the floor now only holding the rag, and slowly brought it to his face but to only have Hiro flinch away and turn his head the other direction, ignoring him and his help.

"Hiro don't act like a child and let me at least wipe the blood off your face, or would you rather have Darin come in here and do this?"

He knew he wouldn't go out and ask Darin to do his job he told him to do, especially with him being drunk he would most likely get angry and he knew Jack knew that, so he ignored his words and continued to keep his head turned and stared at the door with no expression left on him.

"Hiro."

No response or movement.

"Hiro turn your head or ill snap it my direction."

Again, no response or no movement, he was starting to loose his patience. Instead of waiting for either the boy to turn his head or for Darin to barge in on his own, he lifted his hand up and grabbed a hold of the boys jaw, snapping his head in his direction. One hand holding the boys face and the other with the rag, he slowly brought it up to his skin and roughly wiped at the blood on his face.

Seconds passed and the silence grew thicker as he moved to another place on his skin to clear up. He stared at the boys injuries on his face before finding himself looking up at Hiro's brown eyes, but to no surprise to find them still fixed on the door acting as if he did not even feel the rag on the skin or the hand clenched to his jaw.

He was hoping the boy would at least talk or try something, but with time slipping by he started to think this was probably the only time he could get to talk to the boy with everything he wanted to say, he was in a closed room and he was sure Darin most likely passed out or went out for more drinks. He knew the boys eyes were not on him but he knew his ears were still on, so he started a one sided conversation, hoping to get the boys attention.

"You know...i didn't really want to do anything like this, kidnapping and running from everything wasn't on my agenda, it never was." When he found a good spot to pause, he stopped cleaning the blood from his skin, then threw the rag into the sink on the other side of the room before he was able to lean his back against the wall of the tub beside Hiro and continued to speak.

"We were both only 18 but Darin was already so deep in gangs and violence, and I owed Darin money, and i mean _a lot_ of it...he said he wouldn't kill me or hurt my family if I helped him with all these robberies he planned. I thought he would let me off after, but it got to far to the point I couldn't return to my home town, I got in too deep and ended up staying with him for 4 whole years, and I still am." Sighing, when he paused with Hiro still not speaking a word, he thought he either passed out or still did not care enough to listen, but when he turned his head to the right to look at him, his eyes locked with dull brown eyes staring into him as he spoke.

Knowing he had the boys attention and wasn't talking to himself, he relaxed a little before turning his head back to face the door in front of him waiting just for a few seconds, listening to see of there was any sign of Darin outside. When he heard nothing but his own breath he spoke again, this time quieter just to stay on the safe side.

"I was never sure why he got so attached into finding and doing all this stuff to you, never told me really, he just came up to me about his plan and told me what he wanted me to help him with, if I asked questions he would have punched me or worse. I thought you were going to be around my age, thinking maybe you owed him money, but when i saw you were just a kid, I-"

He cut his words off when Hiro roughly whispered his name, not saying anything else until the man went dead silent looking back at the boy beside him again.

"Stop rambling on about this because the longer were in here, the larger chance there is that Darin will come in here"

When that chance came back to their minds, both of them slowly got up off the dirty ground. Jack was of course the one to open the door and look out to see if there was any sign of life, when there wasn't, he and Hiro both walked out of the bathroom into the tiny living room, to still see no signs of life.

Jack walked off into the other rooms to see if there would be a unconscious Darin somewhere. Just a few minutes passed before he returned to Hiro standing in the living room using the wall for support as he rubbed his forehead like he was trying to sooth the throbbing pain from getting slammed into the floor. He acted like he didn't notice him in pain as he pulled out his phone and started pressing his thumb on the screen, most likely dialing the other mans number.

Pulling the phone the phone to his ear, Hiro watched Jack as his face filled with impatience when the man did not answer. Calling him twice, three, then four times and he did not answer a single call from him.

"Why do you want to know where he is, shouldn't you be glad that he's gone? We can leave right now-"

"Do that Hiro and he will come and kill you and everyone you know, and I would like to know where he is because he is drunk and if he went out he could get unwanted attention, someone could recognize him from the paper or news, he will get caught, run back here and kill us both-"

A loud bang ran through the air, piercing both of the boys ears as there heads turned towards the front yard of the old house. Hiro only stood and watched as Jack had walked off towards the front door, when he swung the door open, his hole expression changed into anger and fear as he looked back at Hiro then out the door again.

"Hiro you move from that spot and you will be thrown in a river understand?"

He was shocked to see his mood change so quickly, who was the man that sat in the bathroom and told him all that stuff?Now he was back to himself, the who was on Darin's side, he shook his head and slid his body down the wall until he was completely sitting on the floor, then watched as Jack walked outside and slammed the door behind him, leaving Hiro to wait and see what came back through the door.

()()()()

Seconds turned to minutes, and soon 15 whole minutes passed and still nothing came in, or out the door. Hiro still sat where Jack had told him to stay, he tapped his fingers against the floor then he would just close his eyes and think, but when he started think it lead his mind to think about his brother and what Jack had said about if he ran, it lead him to thinking of his brother, seeing him again.

He cursed under his breath at the thought, he knew he could just act like we wasn't thinking about his brother, he wouldn't have to draw another 'dash' on his skin, but it was like Darin could see right threw his lies, whenever he was alone, and if that man showed up he would ask him the same question,

_'Think about your family lately, how they might come to your rescue?'_

If he lied, he would be able to tell, even if he tried showing no expression with that man he could see anything. It was like he had a full access to every thought in his head.

"Another scar another piece of proof i lived" He mumbled to himself. He wasn't going to cut another mark on him, not now, or not anytime yet. He was hoping that whenever those two came back, they would be too busy with whatever was happening outside to ask. With all the bruises and scars he already has on his skin, he knows he will receive more, but he will get out of this place alive and he _will_ take these scars to show he was strong, he didn't give up the tiny hope he had left that his brother _still _believed of him, would _still_ want him even if he would be a mental and physical train wreck after something like this to happen to him.

'_two hole years...'_

A loud sudden bang on the outside of the door made Hiro shake out of his thoughts and nearly jump back up to stand on his feet, but he stay glued to the floor pressing his back harder against the wall like he could just push through it and hide forever. His eyes darted down to the knob of the front door as is shook violently before the door was pushed open hard enough to have it bang on the wall beside it and bounce back a bit.

He heard the thud of there footsteps and grouchy mumbling as first Darin walked in with a big, black bag hanging over his shoulder, and then came in Jack. Hiro had to bight on his tongue to stop from gasping to see that not only was there a black bag, but a man hanging over Jack's shoulder not moving a muscle.

Was he dead?

When they threw the man on the floor just a few feet from him, he could hear a small grunt come from the man when he hit the floor on his back. He was now able to get a better viewing of him from where he sat on the floor.

Rope covered most of him, but under he could still see a uniform of a brown long sleeve shirt and black long pants, he wore black boots that went up to his ankles and had dark blonde hair and pale skin. His chest was moving showing signs he was breathing, but his eyes were closed tightly as sweat dripped from his forehead, making his skin look sticky as his hair stuck to his forehead.

So he was alive, for now at least.

"Damn Sheriff followed us, found him snooping around the house bout half a mile away in the driveway" Darin was obviously more sober than he was awhile ago, but he was more angry then drunk, and so was Jack, but he looked more nervous than angry now. "We might need to go somewhere else.." Mumbled Jack, as he rubbed his fingers through his hair, like it was helping him think somehow.

'_wait a sheriff?!'_

Hiro nearly cried out in joy at the thought of a sheriff finding this place, that meant that there was more hope than he told himself. He had to bite hard on his lip to stop him from smiling, even a little, if someone saw him smiling he would be in more trouble imaginable, so he sat there and tried his best to show no emotion, just limp and hunched over like a rag doll, waiting to be thrown around or ripped apart again.

"What the hell is that kid doing up here still? whats wrong with him?" Darin's harsh voice echoes across the rooms as he waited to see what Jack would say, god he was hoping he would understand why he was acting like this,

_please understand.._

"Oh- after I was done cleaning him up he was acting like that the hole damn time, I guess when you banged his head on the floor you did it hard because he's like a shell, noting inside."

A rough chuckle came from the other man as he crossed his arms, filling his dark eyes with what looked like pride, sick controlling power.

"Guess little Hiro is _finally _giving up, knock in the head must have set him back 'n reality" He slurred a little at the end of his words, proving he was still of course drunk.

Hiro wanted to punch him while he wasn't sober, to get up and fight for once, but he knew this was his only chance to make him let his guard down, even just alittle bit, or even just for a day he needed to get to the sheriff, they would leave him here tied up, or they would put him where no windows lie, the basement

.

.

.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_so here is this chapter, sorry i have not been updating a lot, i could never find the time with school and other stuff going on, i tried to make this a long chapter, ill update sometime next week, hopefully._

_Please don't forget to review, follow, or favorite if you would like! _

_see you in the next chapter, maybe?_

_xxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
